deathly shadows
by DeathlySilence
Summary: In den Schatten eines zerstörten Vorortes von London lauert der Tod.. Ihr Name ist Selena. Schnell, lautlos, gnadenlos. Die beste Assassinin ihres Ordens und ihr letzter Auftrag. Warning: Death


deathly shadows

"deathly shadows"

(Download-Datum: 16.10.2008)

von DeathlySilence erstellt: 19.08.2008 letztes Update: 19.08.2008 Thriller / P18

... and the death came one winters night

In der Nähe von London  
16. Februar 1996

Die Nacht war kalt und klar. Doch kein einziger Stern funkelte im unendlichen Schwarz des Himmels. Nur der gleissende Mond warf vereinzelt fahles Licht auf den kahlen Boden. Am Horizont zeichneten sich die dunkeln Umrisse einer grossen Stadt ab. Vereinzelt blitzten Lichter durch die Dunkelheit, blinkende Banner von Casinos oder edlen Restaurants im besseren Viertel Londons. Doch hier, weit weg von Glamour und nahe der Küste, wo nur das Rauschen des Meeres die drückende Stille unterbrach und der leichte Salzgeruch lockend zu den dunklen Tiefen und kalten Fluten führte, war nichts ausser Einsamkeit und Trostlosigkeit. Einst war hier ein belebtes Viertel gewesen, grosse Fabriken hatten hier Tag und Nacht mit ihrem Rauch den Himmel verdunkelt. Im Grunde kein lebenswerter Ort, dennoch waren hier viele Händler anzutreffen, die seltsame Waren verkauften. Dieser Ort hatte etwas Faszinierendes gehabt. Doch heute war nichts mehr übrig von dem einstigen Glanz. Nur noch Ruinen zeugten von den riesigen steinernen Bauten, die hier einst in den Himmel ragten, fast schon majestätisch. Dunkle Ecken, lange Schatten, welche die Reste der Gemäuer auf die einsame Strasse warfen verliehen diesem Ort etwas Unheimliches und Beunruhigendes.

Eine Gestalt, fast so schwarz wie die Nacht, durch welche sie schritt, löste sich langsam aus den Schatten. Ihre Hand glitt unter dem Umhang hervor und berührte den rauen, abgesplitterten Stein. Wehmut überkam die junge Frau. Selena, so war ihr Name, schritt vorsichtig durch die Trümmer, weiter die Strasse entlang. Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres langen, blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht. Ihre dunklen Augen glitten über den Weg vor ihr.

Alles war in tiefe Schwärze gehüllt. Ohne Geräusche zu verursachen schritt sie weiter zum einstigen Marktplatz, von dem nichts mehr übrig war ausser ein paar wenigen Mauern. Was immer hier geschehen war, dort war das Zentrum der Zerstörung gewesen. Eine Gasexplosion einer Fabrik im Zentrum hatte diesen Ort in eine Trümmerwüste verwandelt.

Ein leises Säuseln drang an ihre Ohren, das nichts mit dem Wind zu tun hatte, der traurig durch die Überreste dieses einst prachtvollen Viertels wehte. Selena huschte durch die Trümmer, ihre Schritte machten keinen Lärm. Sie duckte sich in die Schatten einer hohen Mauer und spähte um eine Ecke. Dort, in einer finsteren Gasse, standen zwei Gestalten und unterhielten sich leise. Selenas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Genau darauf hatte sie gewartet. Ihr scharfer Blick schweifte über die kahlen Mauern, und die tiefen Schatten, die sie warfen, schwärzer als die Nacht, die sie alle umgab. Die junge Frau atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Ihre langfingrigen Hände griffen in ihren Umhang, und sie spürte die kühlen Griffe ihrer Dolche. Langsam und geräuschlos zog sie die beiden geschwungenen, unterarmlangen Waffen hervor.  
Der blanke Stahl war kühl, als die junge Frau mit dem Zeigefinger darüber fuhr. Die Intarsien und Runen auf dem Blatt glommen schwach im fahlen Licht des Mondes, der hinter den dicken Wolken hervor lugte. Mit dem Schwung ihrer Hand drehte sie den Doch in ihrer linken Hand, sodass die Klinge sich an ihren Unterarm schmiegte. Den anderen hielt sie fest umklammert, bereit mit ihm einen tödlichen Hieb auszuführen.

Immer noch im Schatten kauernd beobachtete sie die beiden Männer, die in gut zehn Metern Entfernung in der Dunkelheit standen. Selena konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, doch sie würden ohnehin bald schweigen. Für immer.  

Langsam und mit dem Schatten als steten Begleiter huschte sie das Gemäuer entlang. Die beiden Männer bemerkten sie nicht. Dolohov und Lestrange. Immer näher kam Selena ihrem Ziel, während sie ihre Schritte verlangsamte, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es war ihr viel daran gelegen, nicht gesehen zu werden. Es war ihr Auftrag, ihre Ziele zu eliminieren, ohne dass diese sie sahen. Dafür war sie bekannt, lautlos und tödlich. Selena war eine Assassine und beim Meister persönlich in die Lehre gegangen.  
Mit einem eleganten Schwung versteckte sie sich hinter einer Mauer, oder dem, was noch davon übrig war. Genug, um ihr Deckung zu geben. Jetzt konnte sie verstehen, was die beiden Männer redeten.  
»Hätte er nicht wissen müssen, dass... « hörte sie Dolohov sagen, doch Lestrange unterbrach ihn. »Es war nicht vorauszusehen« zischte er und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Gegenüber zu. »Der Dunkle Lord hat prophezeit, dass es geschehen würde, aber dennoch« seine Stimme wurde leiser und er blickte sich um, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass niemand mithörte, »ist es töricht zu glauben, dass es gelungen wäre, selbst wenn der Orden nicht eingegriffen hätte.«

Selena spitzte die Ohren. Was wussten die beiden Todesser vom Orden des Phönix? Es war unabdinglich, dass die Pläne des Ordens geheim blieben, doch in solchen Zeiten war es schwer, etwas zu verbergen. Der Feind hatte seine Augen und Ohren überall. Sie spähte um die Mauerecke, um eine ideale Angriffsroute zu suchen. Sie lehnte sich wieder an die Mauer und atmete kurz tief durch.  
Dann bemerkte sie, dass rechts von ihr am Ende der Mauer aus dem angrenzenden Gebäude, einer alten Fabrikhalle, ein riesiges Loch klaffte. Selena huschte lautlos zu der Stelle und stiess sich vom Boden ab. Leichtfüssig landete die junge Frau auf dem staubigen Boden des ersten Stockwerks.  Hier oben sah es nicht viel besser aus als unten auf dem Platz. Überall lagen Trümmer, und die Überreste eines riesigen hölzernen Schrankes versperrten die Sicht auf den hinteren Teil des Stockwerks. Die gegenüberliegende Front des Gebäudes war einigermassen heil geblieben, nur die Druckwelle der Explosion hatte die Scheiben zum Bersten gebracht. Schritt für Schritt bewegte sie sich auf die zersplitterten Fenster zu und achtete dabei genau, dass kein Knirschen von Glas sie verriet.

Unter Selena erstreckte sich eine lange, dunkle Gasse, die nach links in einer weiteren Gebäudefront endete. Rechts von ihr lag der Marktplatz still da, und nur der Wind fegte wehmütig durch die Gasse und wirbelte vereinzelt etwas Staub auf. Direkt unter ihr standen die beiden Männer und unterhielten sich noch immer leise, ohne zu wissen, dass ihr Tod nur knapp einen Meter über ihnen lauerte.  
»Moody ist tot, und der Orden geschwächt. Der Zeitpunkt ist gut für einen vernichtenden Schlag« sagte Dolohov und zog etwas aus seinem Umhang. Lestrange nahm es entgegen und erwiderte: »Ja, die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Der Dunkle Lord plant bereits einen Angriff...« Dolohov machte eine kleine Bewegung, doch Lestange fuhr fort. »Dort, wo es sie am meisten schmerzt, werden wir sie treffen. Wir haben einen Spitzel in ihren Reihen«  
Selena hatte genug gehört. Noch ein letztes Mal atmete sie tief durch und umklammerte ihre beiden Dolche fest. Die Runen darauf glommen erneut schwach golden. Sie erhob sich und mit einem Satz war sie in der Luft. Sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und hielt ihre Dolche gekreuzt, senkrecht nach unten. Noch bevor ihre Füsse den Boden berührten, war der scharfe Stahl durch Dolohovs Hals gefahren und hatte ihn mitsamt den Knochen durchtrennt. Lestrange starrte eine Sekunde lang erschrocken auf den Körper seines Freundes, aus dessen Stumpf unablässig dunkles Blut quoll. Doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, hatte sich Selena mit einem eleganten Schwung seitlich zu ihm gedreht und ihm den rechten Dolch durch das Herz getrieben. Keuchend und mit einem Ausdruck des Grauens fiel er auf die Knie und stürzte dann zu Boden.  
Niemand würde je erfahren, was sich in dieser dunklen Seitengasse, in diesem verlassenen Viertel Londons zugetragen hatte. Denn nichts verriet, dass Selena jemals hier gewesen war.  
Der fahle Mond versteckte sich hinter einer dicken Wolke, als wollte er versprechen, niemals gesehen zu haben, was eben geschehen war.

Selena hatte ihre Dolche wieder zurück in ihre Scheiden gleiten lassen und stand nun auf dem Dach eines ehemaligen Fabrikgebäudes und sah gedankenverloren in die kalte, sternenlose Nacht. Viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Den Tod als ständigen Begleiter zu haben war nicht immer einfach. Als Assassine hatte sie es sich antrainiert, immer im Wohle der Gemeinschaft zu handeln und ihre Opfer nicht länger als Menschen zu sehen. Konnte man das als herzlos betrachten? Doch dann kam der beklemmende Gedanke an ihren kleinen Bruder, Draco. Er war anders als alle, die aus der Familie Malfoy stammten. Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschliessen wie sein Vater. Nun, da dieser in Askaban sass, war Draco viel offener und aufgeschlossener als früher. Eine Träne rann über Selenas Gesicht. Sie war vergessen. Offiziell war sie vor acht Jahren verschwunden. Und genau vor acht Jahren hatte sie sich entschieden, für das Gute zu kämpfen, und war untergetaucht. Die Malfoys sah sie nicht mehr als ihre Familie an, ausser Draco, ihren kleinen Bruder, der er war und auch immer bleiben würde.

Mit der Zeit hatte Selena gelernt, dass der Tod zum Leben gehört und dass ein Mensch von der Stunde seiner Geburt an zum Tode verurteilt war. Sie vollstreckte dieses Urteil.

Der Morgen erwachte langsam, die Dunkelheit im Osten lichtete sich und machte einem fahlen, nebligen Grau Platz. Sie wünschte sich die Zeit zurück, als sie noch Freude gehabt hatte, als sie noch in Hogwarts begierig jedes Wort der Lehrer mitverfolgt hatte, denn sie dachte sehr rational. Flüchtig erinnerte sie sich an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit Draco, dem einzigen Menschen, zu dem abgesehen von ihrem Auftraggeber noch Kontakt hatte. Der Beschluss, dem Orden beizutreten, hatte viel von ihr gefordert, dennoch wusste sie, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Es war vor drei Monaten gewesen, als sie Draco im Eberkopf getroffen hatte. Damals hatte er ihr viel erzählt. Er hielt Selena für sein Vorbild und strebte eine ähnliche Laufbahn an, obwohl sie ihn mehrfach davon abgeraten hatte. Das Leben in Einsamkeit und ständiger Angst, nur einem höheren Wohl dienend, war nicht jedermanns Sache.

Die junge Frau erhob sich, um vor dem ersten Sonnenstrahl von hier zu verschwinden. Der Verlust der beiden Todesser würde nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben, so viel war sicher.

--

Tiefer Nebel zog lautlos und schleichend durch die Überreste des Stadtviertels. Der Morgen war noch nicht angebrochen, die Sonne hielt sich noch immer hinter den Bergen versteckt. Selena schritt langsam durch die Trümmer. Ihre Dolche hatte sie wieder in die Scheiden gesteckt, Die Stille lastete schwer auf der trostlosen Gegend und machte sie noch unheimlicher. Selena wusste, dass Vorsicht geboten war. Obwohl noch nichts vom Verschwinden der beiden Todesser ans Licht gekommen sein konnte, wäre es unklug, die Deckung der Schatten zu verlassen. Die junge Frau lehnte sich an eine Wand, der letzten, die von einem Haus noch stand. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Als sie tief durchatmete und die klare, feuchte Luft ihre Lungen mit neuem Sauerstoff versorgte, spürte sie ihren Körper stärker als sonst.

Ihre Sinne schienen schärfer zu sein, die Geräusche um sie herum, Geräusche, die dort vielleicht gar nicht sein sollten, nahm sie wahr, ebenso ein schwacher, süsslicher Duft, der in der Luft lag. Selena konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber es roch definitiv nicht nach einem kalten, grauen Wintermorgen.  
Sie drückte sich an die Wand. Sie spürte die harte, kalte Mauer durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Kleider, das sichere Gefühl, von hinten gedeckt zu werden. Der süsse Duft verflüchtigte sich langsam. Das kalte Zwielicht kehrte zurück und Selena entspannte sich ein wenig. Lautlos und mit gekonnten Griffen zog sie die beiden Dolche. Sie leuchteten gespenstisch im dichten Nebel. Selens blickte sich um. Ihr Herz schlug höher und noch immer konnte sie jedes noch so kleine Geräusch um sie herum wahrnehmen. Nichts war da, ausser einer dichten Nebelwand zu ihrer Linken und die verzerrten Umrisse eines Torbogens, rechts von ihr. Bedrohlich erhob sich dieses vergessene Stück Stein in den Himmel, trotzig und unbeugsam.  
Selena hatte die Dolche umgedreht, ihre Unterarme berührten die stumpfen Seiten der kühlen Klingen. Sie löste sich von der Mauer und blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Nichts zu erkennen.

Selena ging in die Knie und machte zwei Schritte in den dichten Nebel hinein. Dieser schloss sich hinter ihr, sodass die schützende Mauer nicht mehr zu sehen war. Die junge Frau blickte um die Ecke, dort war ein Platz, der Nebel war in der Mitte nicht ganz so dicht, sodass ein kleiner Brunnen zu erkennen war. Dahinter die skurrilen Formen, nur geisterhafte Schatten, die kümmerlichen Überreste der grossen Häuser, die sie mal gewesen waren.  
Stille. Doch da, am Rande des kleinen Platzes bewegte sich etwas. Vielleicht hatte es sich Selena auch nur eingebildet, jemanden erkannt zu haben, der dort durch die Nebel huscht. Doch da war es wieder. Eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich bewegte wie eine Katze. Selena kreuzte ihre Dolche. Du willst spielen?, dachte sie. Dann aber nach meinen Regeln!

Mit einer galanten Drehung schwang sie sich um die Ecke und schlich nun der Häuserfront entlang, die den Platz auf der Westseite einkreiste, entlang. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem langsamer. Sie blieb kurz stehen, um jede kleinste Regung wahrnehmen zu können. Da, direkt vor ihr, huschte wieder ein Schatten vorbei. Selena machte einen Satz nach vorn und drehte sich auf der Stelle, die Dolche nach aussen gerichtet. Die rechte Klinge stiess auf Widerstand. Heisses Blut spritze Selena ins Gesicht, die Klinge durchfuhr den Hals ihres Verfolgers mit Leichtigkeit. Ein leiser Schrei, der in einem Gegurgel unterging, entfloh der Kehle, des Verwundeten. Das unverkennbare Geräusch eines fallenden Körpers war zu hören, dann das Klirren von Metall auf Stein. Nachtschatten, dachte Selena. Verdammt! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie sich hier herum treiben.  
Sie liess die Dolche in die Scheiden gleiten und kniete sich neben dem gefallenen Körper nieder. Jetzt konnte sie erkennen, wer sie angegriffen hatte. Die Frau hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und tiefliegende Augen, deren Glanz langsam entschwand. Dunkles Blut rann ihr aus dem Mund über den Hals, wo die tiefe Wunde klaffte.  
Selena hatte ihre Verfolgerin tödlich getroffen. Die Brust unter dem schwarzen, engen Anzug hob und senkte sich rasch, dann gab sie ein letztes Husten von sich, ihre Augen drehten sich nach oben, der Blutverlust forderte seinen Tribut. Die Schwarzhaarige war tot.

Ihr Blick war nicht verächtlich gewesen. Es war ein Ausdruck von… Dankbarkeit, der sich in ihren letzten Sekunden gezeigt hatte. »Geh, finde Ruhe«, flüsterte Selena und schloss der Frau die Augen. Sie waren grün gewesen.

Selena erhob sich, die Dolche sogleich wieder in der Hand. Sie fühlte keine Trauer und auch keinen Schmerz, keine Verachtung oder Schuld. Jedes Leben musste enden, so war es bestimmt.  
Wieder horchte Selena in die Stille. Ihr Puls hatte sich wieder beruhigt, doch rauschte ihr Blut unangenehm in ihren Ohren. Die Sonne war noch immer nicht aufgegangen, doch begann sich der Nebel zu lichten. Das kalte, trostlose Zwielichtumhüllte die junge Frau und liess sie erblinden für die Gefahr die sich hinter ihr aufbäumte.  
Ein leises Knacken, ein Stein nur, hätte die Gestalt hinter ihr verraten, hätte Selena sich umgewandt. Doch es war zu spät. Eine lange, silberne Klinge war durch ihren Brustkorb gefahren und ragte vorne heraus. Dunkles Blut tropfte auf den taunassen Stein. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor Selenas Augen. Ein heisser, endloser Schmerz durchdrang ihren ganzen Körper. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen. Alles was sie noch wahrnahm, waren dunkle Schatten die sich geisterhaft vor ihr bewegten.  
Der Nebel hatte sich nun fast vollständig gelichtet, doch Selena konnte ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Ein Zischen drang an ihre Ohren, sie verstand es nicht.

Ihr Atem wurde langsamer, die Gestalten verschwammen immer mehr. Der gütige Tod griff eiskalt nach ihrer Seele. Sie fiel auf die Knie, während noch immer dunkles Blut aus ihrer Brust quoll. Ein letzter Atemzug entrann ihren Lungen, dann überfielen sie die eiskalten Wellen des Todes, die Welt versank in endlosem Schwarz. Das letzte Funkeln ihrer Augen war erloschen. Sie hatte gelächelt.

Alsbald legte sich wieder die Nacht über die Trümmer dieses, einst glorreichen Stadtteils. Niemand erinnerte sich an diese junge Frau, die ihr Leben liess, denn es war ihre Bestimmung. Niemand erinnerte sich an diese trostlosen Trümmer, den dichten, undurchdringlichen Nebel, denn nichts von alle dem hat jemals existiert.

so das wars..  
danke fürs lesen und den einen oder anderen review

euer DeathlySilence

FanFiktion.de


End file.
